En el Norte
by sorgin
Summary: El Norte no olvida y Daenerys tampoco. Al menos cuando se trata de Jon. Por eso volverá al lugar en el que cayó, para decirle a la cara al rey de la Noche que siempre habrá un Stark protegiendo invernalia.


El norte no se arrodilla, no perdona, no olvida. Y Daenerys tampoco. Sobre todo, en esos días que marcan el final de la primavera y el comienzo de un nuevo invierno. Han sido años de pesadillas y lágrimas en noches en vela. Pero por fin ahora puede despertarse en silencio, sin emitir un ruido que ponga en alerta a sus allegados. Aunque sin la opción de volver a conciliar el sueño. Y, sin embargo, lo prefiere así, ya que ni sus gritos ni sus recuerdos pueden molestar a los que han quedado.

Es en la penumbra de una noche sin luna cuando el frío el se cuela en su habitación, bajo las cobijas de su cama, entumeciendo sus huesos que se levanta temblando y se acurruca bajo la pesada capa de piel de lobo que una vez perteneció a su joven amor. No al primero, ni al último, pero sí al que sin proponérselo más ha llegado a amar. Y su mente vaga por las memorias que tanto tantas veces debe reprimir. Recuerda que fueron sus brazos los que la protegieron cuando las huestes de los muertos quebraron las defensas y tomaron la fortaleza. Que fue su valor el que ganó la batalla que muchos creyeron perdida. Y su sacrificio lo que les permitió sobrevivir para ver un nuevo día.

Daenerys sabe que no puede quejarse, que aún la quedan razones para dar las gracias. Debería sentirse dichosa de poder contemplar aquellos rizos negros desperdigados sobre la almohada al despertarse, sabiendo que su corazón está lleno de amor y no yermo y muerto. Pero, aunque ama con todo su ser al joven que duerme a su lado no puede evitar sentirse traicionada por un destino que nunca la ha pertenecido. Porque, aunque lleva su sangre no es a él a quien abraza cada noche. No es a él a quien besa al despertar el nuevo día y no es él a quien le cuenta sus pesares abrazados en la cama. Sólo es su hijo de seis años, fruto de la única noche de amor que pudieron compartir. Recuerda como hacinados en un barco dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones, creyendo que no habría otro momento. Y que cierto fue aquel aciago pensamiento. Pues antes de lo deseado se vieron obligados a separarse.

Jon cayó allí en el muro. En el mismo lugar que ella se ha visto obligada a visitar de nuevo para festejar una fecha que nunca es del todo feliz. Es el día del nombre de su hijo. Fecha de júbilo y celebración y aún así en esta ocasión es su mayor pesar. No hay sobre la mesa pasteles calientes ni obsequios extraviados. Solo hay un millón de deberes y obligaciones. Quizás si ella le hubiese preparado mejor para aquel momento no se vería obligada a satisfacer los trámites necesarios para su público reconocimiento. Pero no duda en mentirse a sí misma diciéndose que no podía haber hecho más. Quizás si alguno de los jóvenes Stark la hubiesen acompañado la situación sería diferente.

Ella no pudo contárselo, ni explicárselo. Solo pudo relatarle las vivencias de una guerra pasada y la huella que dejo en ella el hombre que le concibió. Pero no pudo contar de él nada que no supiese, y bien poco conocía de su persona en aquel entonces. Jon solo fue un extraño, demasiado honesto para un mundo tan ruin, y ella cayó enamorada de su personalidad y de su mirada. Por eso ahora, lamentándose por todo lo sucedido, arrastra al pequeño junto a las supervivientes del clan Stark para visitar las criptas llenas con los restos de aquellos predecesores que nunca conoció.

Apenas ha amanecido pero el pequeño no se queja. Se pone en pie y se deja vestir por una mujer de cabello rojizo a la que llama tía más por obligación que por amor. Y es que Sansa es para él solo una extraña más en aquel extraño lugar. Quizás un poco más cercana que el resto, pero solo porque el pequeño Eddard la acompaña a todas partes charlando sin parar y rompiendo la incomoda situación. Un niño meses mayor que el suyo propio, víctima de los abusos que sufrió su madre. Un niño no deseado pero muy amado. A pesar de que sus ojos azules descubran al mundo que la estirpe de los Bolton no ha quedado del todo diluida entre la sangre de los Stark.

Y ella la entiende, porque tener a Jon entre sus brazos fue la situación más increíble que nunca antes vivió. Sin embargo, más extraña es aún la situación cuando la segunda hermana anda cerca. Arya arranca la sonrisa de los jóvenes mientras les maravilla con las vivencias de una infancia lejana. Con historias de robo de pasteles y lanzamientos de flechas. Mientras les miente para que se sientan más integrados y les evita conocer todo el dolor que vivieron antes de que ellos nacieran. Su tripa abultada sorprende a quien la observa y su sonrisa ilumina cada estancia en la que entra. A su lado Gendry solo ríe con sus ocurrencias mientras abraza con fuerza a un niño de dos años que responde al nombre de Robert. Y Danerys suspira al pensar en que pareciese que aquellos niños hubiesen sido paridos entre los hipogeos de una antigua metrópoli funeraria.

Arya sigue parloteando sobre Jon, describiéndole como lo que siempre ha sido para ella. Su hermano mayor. Ese que la robaba dulces y que a escondidas hizo forjar a Aguja para ella. Un joven en el que confiar. Para Sansa, en cambio, siempre será el rey con el que se encontró tras haber sido herida y mutilada. El hombre que la reconoció como una igual y quien sin tener ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer puso su vida en juego para protegerla. Y la reina Dragón sonríe al escucharlas hablar. Porque para ella ambas lo describen igual, aunque con diferentes palabras.

Es entonces cuando la mañana alcanza la fortaleza y las gentes comienzan a llenarla. Cuando el heraldo anuncia el nombre de sus señores y ella ya no puede aguantar más la opresión que constriñe su pecho. Cuando toma a su hijo en brazos y en un grito convoca a Drogon pidiéndole que la lleve al castillo negro y aún más allá. Con su capa sobre los hombros y un niño en el regazo. Sobrevuela la fortaleza que vuelve a estar protegida por un Mormont y evita pararse a pensar. Simplemente se deja llevar hasta allí. Hasta el lugar donde le vio la última vez. Donde se despidió de él y del rey de la noche. Y sus memorias se hacen presentes mientras abraza aún más fuerte al fruto de su vientre.

Lo recuerda allí de pie, frente a ella. Con los ojos azules de hielo y la piel del color de la escarcha. Aún hoy lo ve con claridad, ese ser marcado por la maldición de la vida eterna con el corazón congelado en el pecho y el odio y la venganza royéndole en su interior. Lo recuerda sujetándola la mirada mientras ella cargaba a su hijo frente a él y le gritaba que siempre habría un Stark defendiendo el Norte, mientras la sangre aún escurría por sus piernas y su pequeño se congelaba lentamente entre sus brazos. Nunca le agradeció lo suficiente a Jorah Mormont por su intervención. Por devolverla al interior del castillo casi derruido y hacerla entrar en razón. Por salvar su vida y la de su hijo.

Con pesadez Drogon descendiendo hasta un claro al otro lado del muro y ella espera conteniendo el aliento. A su lado su hijo cambia el peso de un pie a otro inquieto. Y sus miedos no tardan en hacerse presentes.

El rey de la noche avanza hacía ellos seguido por sus huestes. Antaño fueron hombres y mujeres fuertes y buenos, ahora solo esclavos de la voluntad de un líder sin alma. Esta vez es él quien la observa y ella quien se yergue orgullosa mientras aguanta que aquellos gélidos iris la taladren el espíritu.

\- Soy Daenerys de la tormenta. – Comienza, mientras agarra con fiereza la mano de su pequeño. – De la casa Targaryan. Primera de mi nombre. Reina y protectora de los siete reinos, de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres. Señora del trono de hierro. La que no arde. Khalesi de los Dothraki. Madre de dragones. Rompedora de cadenas y liberadora de esclavos. Guardiana de la paz duradera. – Recita con pesadez, como quien ha adquirido una responsabilidad no deseada.

Frente a ella el caminante blanco esboza una liviana sonrisa y observa con detenimiento al niño que la acompaña.

\- Y él es mi hijo. Jon Targaryan. De la casa Stark. El primero de su nombre. Príncipe de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres. Legítimo heredero del trono de hierro. Y rey en el Norte. – Escupe cada palabra con disciplina y dureza.

El rey del invierno avanza un paso más e inclina la cabeza en un gesto de respeto que sorprende a ambos y ella esta segura que los arqueros que controlan sus movimientos en el muro han contenido el aliento. Pero el ser de pesadilla que se encuentra frente a ella no parece tener ganas de discutir, ni de pelear. Simplemente se acerca hacía ellos. Despacio, sin prisa, marcando la distancia que ha de separarles y ella le observa con recelo. Es entonces cuando se agacha para quedar a la altura del niño y sacar de entre sus ropas un huevo de dragón de color blanco que tiene la cáscara helada. Y ella ahoga un grito de dolor. Rhaegal murió llevando a su último amor a la batalla y se convirtió en la cabalgadura de los muertos. Su rugido lejano, eco de un tiempo pasado, llega a sus oídos y la hace llorar al percatarse de la tétrica verdad. Su hijo sostiene entre sus manos un huevo que jamás eclosionara, un embrión que murió antes de tener la posibilidad de nacer.

Una lágrima desciende por su rostro y el rey de la noche la observa con interés se levanta para mirarla a la cara y recoger con su mano enguantada la perla de cristal que se ha formado.

\- Mis hijos. Mi esposo. Mi gente. Todos muertos y sin embargo yo aquí permanezco. -Dice ella con una sonrisa muerta en el rostro y su hijo la observa en silencio. – Y algún día yo también vendré aquí a descansar.

El recuerdo de quien fuese un hombre se arrodilla frente a ella y después con suavidad toma un mechón del cabello del joven príncipe para dejar un beso sobre él. Un beso de glaciar hielo. Uno que ha de marcarle para el resto de su vida, convirtiendo en blanco el cabello que el muerto tacase. Se despide de ellos dándoles la espalda y llamando con un silbido a un salvaje animal que ha de acompañarle en su penitencia.

\- Tu hijo vive. – La voz del rey de los muertos suena helada, como los vientos que atraviesan aquella abandonada tundra. – Y tu esposo esperará. Siempre. – No es una promesa sino una sentencia.

Es un instante en el que el mundo se para bajo sus pies y ella cae llorando a lágrima viva como no lo ha hecho durante seis años. Cuando ve alejarse la espalda del hombre del que aún sigue enamorada acompañado de un grande y blanco lobo huargo que hace tiempo dejo de respirar.

Cuando lamenta las decisiones pasadas y se da cuenta de que nunca hubo un futuro juntos. Él debió haber sido Azor Ahai, con su espada llameante debería de haber atravesado su corazón. Y, sin embargo, como siempre, resulto que ese hombre fue incapaz de hacerlo. En su lugar dejo que la última descendiente de los Hijos del Bosque le llenase el corazón con Vidriagón. Que le convirtiese en el guardián de los muertos y único rey más allá del muro. Le transformo en el último rey de la noche y le ayudo a matar al anterior.

\- ¿Quién era ese, madre? – Pregunta su hijo confundido.

\- Ese es Jon Nieve. – Contesta secándose las lágrimas con rabia. – De la casa Stark, de la casa Targaryan. Rey en el Norte. Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres de los siete reinos. Rey de la noche y del invierno. Señor de los caminantes blancos. Amigo de los Hijos del Bosque. Lord comandante de la guardia de la noche y protector de los hombres. Ese hijo mío, es tu padre.

El niño la observa asombrado, pero solo acierta a afirmar con la cabeza y mirar la espalda de su padre mientras se marchaba. Tendrían que pasar muchos inviernos más para que ella regresase al muro de nuevo. Esta vez, lo haría con la piel arrugada y el cuerpo frío. Sin respiración en sus pulmones ni vida en su alma. Esa vez volvería para ser sentada en un trono de hierro a los pies del alto muro. Más al norte de las tierras imperecederas, donde el rey de la noche se sentó a su lado y beso sus labios para infundir en ellos el aliento de la muerte viva.

Así les dejaron y así lo contaron durante siglos las leyendas. La reina dragón se encontró en la muerte con el rey de la noche. Un dragón y un Lobo que incluso en la muerte siguieron amándose.


End file.
